Untitled
by Withering to Death
Summary: My version of Itsuki and Mutsuki's story with a incestous slash goodness.


**Untitled**

_+I do not own any of these characters.+_

* * *

We were alone again. My eyes graced over his form with no shame. We were twins, what I was he was…Well almost. Mutsuki was so much more slender than I was and had grown weaker in the days approaching the ritual. I could hear him crying every night when the priests went away. I longed to hold him and tell him everything would be all right even if we knew it wasn't. 

Now here we were again, alone together. The ritual was tomorrow and we had been together without any disturbances from the priests or our father for 3 days. I shuddered thinking about what lay ahead of us and moved closer to my brother who was busying himself in the bath.

I pulled my knees to my chest as I watched him. I had rushed through my bath not even taking the time to completely wash my body. Mutsuki on the other hand was taking as much time as he needed. Those long fingers rubbing here and there to get the dirt of his pale skin, his curvaceous body seeming to glow with the pale light of the lanterns, and the water droplets that graced his body and made him seem otherworldly. I had never realized until now how much I wanted him.

I slowly stood and entered the warm waters of the bath again, making my way towards my brother as silently as I could. He seemed to be in his own little world when I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled that warm, wet body to mine. I could only let out a soft laugh when Mutsuki squeaked in surprise.

He glanced around nervously as I rested my head upon his slender shoulders letting a deep purr rumble in my chest. Mutsuki giggled and whispered though no one was around.

"I always knew you were a big kitten, Itsuki…" The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine causing me to pull him closer.

"Say it again…." I whispered into his ear, letting go of his body only to turn him to face me. "Please, say my name again." I begged, staring into those dark eyes that held me captive now.

"Itsuki…." He smiled as he spoke. He did the most unexpected thing next. His arms flew around my neck in a tight embrace as he kissed me. I could feel this sense of need, hunger and lust growing deep inside myself as I returned the kiss. My arms wrapped around Mutsuki's waist as I tumbled back into the knee high water.

As I opened my eyes I saw Mutsuki on top of me, his hands at either side of me gripping onto the side of the bath. I couldn't help but grin and kiss him again. My tongue gently caressed against his lips, which seem to open too slowly for my liking. My tongue dipped into Mutsuki's mouth, gently caressing at his tongue causing a shiver up Mutsuki's spine.

I couldn't take this much longer. Mutsuki's hands gripped my wrists and held them back as we continued to kiss. It seems as If he knew of the warmth that was slowly taking over my nether regions. I couldn't take it much longer; I had to take Mutsuki now.

I slowly broke the kiss and stared into those dreamy dark eyes once more before I broke free of his hold. In a couple of seconds I had Mutsuki's torso pressed against the wooden floor, his wrists pinned down by my hands. I bent down to his ear and gently whispered to him.

"If you don't want to do this I'll stop. If I start to hurt you, I'll stop..." I gently kissed his ear as I finished. "Just tell me…" I could see Mutsuki brace himself as I got myself ready.

His moans seemed to fill me with a passion I had never known before. I continued to move harder and faster into my brother whose moans were mixed with whimpers. He never told me to stop though.

I don't know how long we went on like this, moaning each other's names and incoherent statements. When we finally reached climax together something came over me. We had become one. Not in the spiritual way but the physical way.

As I slowly withdrew from my twin and sit in the water which now felt cool against my hot skin I heard Mutsuki mumble something though what, I didn't know. Receiving no answer from answer from me he said it louder.

"Itsuki…I…I love you…" Mutsuki slowly rose and sat beside me, leaning his head against me, eyes closed. I smiled softly and moved his fine black hair from his face. I didn't realize it until a few minutes later but he had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I slowly rose, picking Mutsuki up from the water and carrying him back into our room. We had the entire house to ourselves so it was all right if we walked around naked. The priests that brought us food would not bother us this late at night. I opened the door to our room with my foot and placed Mutsuki down into his bed. Moving his hair from his forehead I placed a soft kiss before going to my own bed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning went by in a blur as the priests readied us for the ritual. Mutsuki was shaking through the whole thing but I could not hold him and tell him everything was going to be fine. He knew it wasn't because he knew I had to kill him. 

We walked in silence down to the Abyss not even daring to look up at each other. My heart felt as if it was being ripped from my chest as we slowly approached that dark hole that emitted such a malevolent feeling it frightened me.

The head priest, our father, lead us to the stone where Mutsuki would meet his unfortunate end. I lowered myself on top of him, my knees on either side of my brother's trembling form. The crimson sash that tied us together, glimmered in the candle light with a foreboding feeling

My hands slowly wrapped around Mutsuki's neck as tightly as I could. Tears filled my eyes and I loosened my grip as a single tear feel down onto Mutsuki's face. His skin was so warm and alive. I could feel his pulse underneath my hands. One of the priests made his way over to us.

"Do you need help?" He asked, voice rough and uncaring. I weakly shook my head as Mutsuki wrapped his slender hands around my wrists.

"Do it…" He whispered, staring up at me as tears filled his own eyes. "Please, kill me Itsuki…" A tear slid down his cheek as I pressed my hands as hard as I could around his neck. I could feel his pulse slowly fade away and his attempts to breathe weakening.

"I…love…you…." He whispered hoarsely. The fact he could even speak caused me enough shock to let go. It was too late though. His eyes had already rolled up into his head. I bit my lip and forced the last bit of life out of my twin, my brother, my everything.

The same priest who had asked if I needed help forced me away from my brother and cut the sash. I turned away as he was thrown into the Abyss by the Forbiddens. My whole body began to shake I began to sob and mutter my brother's name. I stared hopefully at the Abyss waiting for that single butterfly to emerge. It never did.

I had killed my brother. I had killed the only thing that really mattered to me. I had made him a promise though. If our ritual didn't succeed I had one more thing to do and that was to help Sae and Yae escape.

* * *

That very night I met Sae and Yae at the Kurosawa house. I had promised Mutsuki I would help them escape if our ritual failed. I smiled weakly at them, not realizing that they were staring at my now white hair. I slowly lead them through the village not knowing someone had seen us and was starting to rouse everyone from their sleep. 

We had gotten as far at the large stone monument that looked like a giant creature's claw had burst through the earth and its three claws were tied together before we heard the rest of the town. I told Sae and Yae to run as fast as they could put of the village. They were long gone by the time the villagers had captured me and put me into the cell where I now imprisoned.

I had heard Sae was caught but Yae was nowhere to be seen. This is my entire fault. If I had been more careful no one would have known if I wasn't so stupid and had hid us better. Now Sae is going to be used for the ritual, alone.

I broke my promise to Mutsuki. I promised I would help them escape but now, Sae will die and it's my fault. Nothing matters anymore. The only thing I have left to do is join my brother.

I don't know what awaits me after I slip this noose around my neck nor do I know if my brother is even waiting for me. All I can do is hope and pray now. Hope Mutsuki doesn't hate me for causing our ritual to fail and pray that he is waiting for me.

I'm coming Mutsuki.


End file.
